


nothing is certain but the body

by Rysler



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.J. makes Camile Wray an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing is certain but the body

"It must be lonely for you," T.J. said, keeping her voice friendly. Neutral. She'd perfected this voice talking to the boys, but she was closer to Camile than she was to most people on the ship. It made her nervous. They were both in her quarters, off the main run of the ship, but her door was open.

In fact, it was stuck open. Sleeping with a gun under her pillow at night sure was fun.

Camile brushed her hair out of her face. "I think it's lonely for everyone."

"But you, especially. I mean, some of the other crew--" Funny how they were all crew to T.J. Soldiers, scientists. Civilians. Senators' daughters. Evil government agents. She shook her head and continued. "Some of the other crew, they've been, um. Recreating. It must reinforce--"

Camile looked sharply at her. "Reinforce what? That I'm gay? That I'm Chinese? What, Lieutenant?"

That you're the fucking IOA? T.J. said, "I didn't mean--it's just that you've been isolating yourself and--"

Great, T.J. Accuse the patient, here. Camile was giving her that death stare, that IOA indicator that her whole family could end up in Guantanamo, or Siberia, if Camile was pissed off enough. So far Camile had been a restrained, civilian voice of reason, but everyone was just waiting for her to make a move. T.J. did not want to be the match for that flame.

Then Camile's expression changed--collapsed, in fact--just before Camile put her face in her hands.

And sobbed.

"Camile, hey..." T.J. touched her hair.

"I just want to go home," Camile said.

For long minutes, she repeated that, "I want to go home," in between breaking sobs, as T.J. stroked her hair.

T.J. wanted to say, "You're not alone," because she believed it. She missed the Colorado sky and the sight of cars on the road just as much as Camile missed Sharon. But she couldn't say that, even though her heart longed for Earth the way it had never longed for another human soul. So she just offered physical contact, and a soothing voice, saying nothing, until Camile could lift her head. T.J.'s hand dropped.

Because really, the only thing scarier than the IOA was the IOA crying.

"I know," Camile said, gulping air, "That Greer doesn't have much happiness to go back to. That Young--Or Rush, even. But I do."

"We'll get home, Camile. We will. In the meantime..."

Camile met her eyes, questioning.

"If you want..." T.J. figured they were all going to do it eventually. Some people were well on their way. Scott had slept with everyone. Maybe not Rush. T.J. put her hand over Camile's.

Camile stood up. Stepped away. "T.J.? What?"

"I just thought--I care about you, Camile. Aren't we friends?"

"Women aren't just." Camile took a deep breath. "Interchangeable."

Vanessa stuck her head through the open doorway. "Hey, guys. Did you hear about Scott's kid?"

Camile sighed. "Is nothing private?"

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "On this ship? Uh, no?"

Camile shook her head and walked out.

Vanessa folded her arms. "If you're still looking for someone, I'm game."

"What?" T.J. got up. "No, that was just for her. I mean, I've never been with a woman."

"Me either. But it's going to happen, you know that, right?"

"What makes you so sure? I mean, Wray isn't going to go out and screw Young, is she?"

"We don't know anything about Wray," Vanessa said.

T.J. opened her mouth to protest.

"She's IOA," Vanessa said.

T.J. glanced at the doorway, and then back at Vanessa. Who seemed much closer than she had seconds ago.

"But we," Vanessa was saying. "We're soldiers."

"Speak for yourself."

"Think whatever you want, Doc," Vanessa said, running her fingers along the silver chain that peeked out from T.J.'s collar. "But the Air Force owns your ass."

"Nothing owns my ass out here," T.J. said.

Vanessa smiled.

T.J. sighed, but she put her hands on Vanessa' shoulders.

"Come on," Vanessa said. "You like me better than her, don't you?"

"You know I do."

T.J. leaned forward, letting her eyes drift closed, but the kiss she expected didn't come to her lips. Instead, Vanessa kissed her cheek, and then her jaw, and then her neck. If she kept her eyes closed, she didn't care that it wasn't a man--she hadn't slept with one since Destiny, since Young had--it just felt really, really good.

"That feels really good," she murmured.

Then Vanessa's teeth grazed her throat.

"Even better."

"How about some participation, T.J.?"

T.J.'s hands slipped from Vanessa's shoulders. Down her chest. Over her breasts. "Like that?"

"Yes. Oh God. It's like--"

"You have breasts," T.J. said, leaning closer, kissing Vanessa's ear. Breathing into it. Where she had half-expected a man's chest, there was something else. Something that created responses in Vanessa that she could control with the pressure of her fingers. With the flick of her thumb.

"It's like," Vanessa was breathing in between kisses to her neck. "Different on my end, too. Your hands. I have an idea."

Vanessa pulled back and then unbuckled her belt, opened her fly, and then untucked her tee shirt.

"Let me," T.J. said, and tugged the shirt over Vanessa's head.

Vanessa ducked obligingly, then reached for the zipper of Vanessa's jacket. "Let me."

"Be my guest."

Then they were hugging again, laughing, hands finding the hooks of bras, pulling them past shoulders. Vanessa took T.J.'s hands and put them back on her breasts. "Yes. Much better."

"Good instinct, Lieutenant," T.J. said.

Vanessa grinned. She reached for T.J.'s breasts, but T.J. took her wrists and pushed them down to her sides. "I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

T.J. pulled Vanessa into a hug. Their bare breasts touched, pressed, and then they were standing together, flesh to flesh, kissing. Vanessa squeezed T.J. "Great idea," she said against T.J.'s lips.

T.J. smiled and worked her hand into Vanessa's fly.

"Sure you've never done this before?" Vanessa asked.

T.J. grinned. "I adapt."

Vanessa walked them to the bed, and T.J. tugged her down, and kissed her again. Vanessa was on top of her, her hand still moved against her, and Vanessa's knee--She arched against Vanessa, holding onto her hip with her free hand. She let Vanessa grind against her, remembering how nice sex felt.

"Don't stop," Vanessa pleaded, and then bit into her shoulder.

T.J. seized, pushing against Vanessa, who shuddered in her arms. Stilled. Breathed.

Sweated.

Just when T.J. was about to push the dead weight off of her, Vanessa lifted her head.

"I have an idea," Vanessa said.

"Oh?"

Vanessa grinned and moved down T.J.'s body, stopping to kiss her breasts, and then her stomach. She yanked T.J.'s pants down.

"How the hell is your underwear so clean?"

"I--I shower with my clothes on," T.J. said, gasping as Vanessa nuzzled her thigh. "Don't you?"

Vanessa shook her head, and then threw T.J.'s legs over her shoulders, and kissed her.

"Oh, God. Right there."

Vanessa immediately shifted, kissing lower.

"I just said--You're evil."

Vanessa's lips moved farther away.

T.J. groaned and yanked Vanessa's hair, pulling her back to where she needed her. "Right there."

Then Vanessa licked--it was only one long, slow lick, and by the end of it T.J. was on the precipice. The second lick sent T.J. over the edge, shrieking through the orgasm, which Vanessa coaxed and intensified until T.J. pulled her hair again.

"Not there," she breathed.

Vanessa crawled up T.J.'s body, kissed her, grinned, and then flopped besides her on the bed.

"That," T.J. said. "I remember that."

"Me, too," Vanessa said.

"Well, sure. For you it was like, yesterday."

Vanessa nudged her with a foot.

Camile leaned around the door. "It's fun, isn't it?"

Vanessa covered her head. "Is nothing on this ship private?"

Camile laughed, and then pointed affectionately at T.J., and then went down the hall.

T.J. smiled. "I think we made her feel less lonely. For a few seconds."

Vanessa propped herself up on one arm. "You used me?"

T.J. raised her eyebrows.

"For therapy?"

T.J. rolled over. "Want to see what happens when I have sex for real?"

"Hell, yes."

END


End file.
